


Dicks and shields

by OldSerah (Arahs13)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Prompt Fill, Skype, Smut, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahs13/pseuds/OldSerah
Summary: When all was said and done there were many things that had occurred that night that should of been put into great consideration before the skype call had ever been started in the first place.The first was of course not to put Thomas -pampered asshole- Jefferson and Alexander-short tempered- Hamilton into the same skype chat, though perhaps it was unavoidable at best.The next was to allow the call to go on much further than indented, past the business side of it onto the more casual type of chat.After that it was perhaps allowing the chat to become a video call, adding even more fuel to the fire between the two, and allowing the bystanders to watch to sparks and sexual tension, that obviously was not between them much to Alex and Thomas’s chagrin, fly and increase within a short amount of time.And what was perhaps the worst option to make, the highest sin of all skype calls, was to make Thomas Jefferson the Admin when Alex and he are within the same call.Moral of the story, don’t skype with Thomas and Alex.Though the results may beg to differ depending on the perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObscureSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSoul/gifts).



> Im not to pleased with this and may eventually re write it but it is an overdue gift for my friend in return from them gifting me a fic, you should go check them out.
> 
> also the title is random, i couldnt think of one and it was the only thing i had written in my document above the fic, so im guessing thats the title that im going with.
> 
> hope you enjoy?

When all was said and done there were many things that had occurred that night that should of been put into great consideration before the skype call had ever been started in the first place.

The first was of course not to put Thomas -pampered asshole- Jefferson and Alexander-short tempered- Hamilton into the same skype chat, though perhaps it was unavoidable at best.

The next was to allow the call to go on much further than indented, past the business side of it onto the more casual type of chat.

After that it was perhaps allowing the chat to become a video call, adding even more fuel to the fire between the two, and allowing the bystanders to watch to sparks and sexual tension, that obviously was not between them much to Alex and Thomas’s chagrin, fly and increase within a short amount of time.

And what was perhaps the worst option to make, the highest sin of all skype calls, was to make Thomas Jefferson the Admin when Alex and he are within the same call.

Moral of the story, don’t skype with Thomas and Alex.

Though the results may beg to differ depending on the perspective.

 

It was not considered unusual for both Thomas and Alex to communicate with one another outside of work, whether it be through text message phone calls or even skype calls, although their general dislike for one another was well known amongst co-workers and friends their actual relationship was what could be classed under ‘it’s complicated’. Many people had speculated whether they actual did have dislike for one another or if it was just an act, as no matter how they were they were still classified as friends.

Alex himself strongly disagreed with this statement, if anything he considered them to be more acquaintances than friends. They had years of history with one another both friendly and not, and though Alex hates to admit it they were not as close as they once had been, and there was a history to their lost friendship that Alex did not divulge to another living soul.

However, Alex also wasn’t consumed enough with hatred, despite appearances, that he was blind to both Thomas charms and physic that many people saw before they truly knew Thomas from the inside and out and had used when pointing out to Alex why he had no true reason to loath Thomas. And to be true yes, they were right that he shouldn’t loath Thomas, which he didn’t, but those charms had nothing to do with it, as no matter how Thomas flaunted himself and acted Alex knew him far better than appearances suggested and therefore he was floored by those facts that others were.

Though that is not to say that Alex didn’t appreciate Thomas beauty and charms, because to be truthful Alex had spent many night thinking upon those exact things and had also come up short when he tried to debated himself into not thinking of Thomas in any other way that with hatred. Instead of, well harbouring a slight crush, if that’s what a grown man could classify it as.

Either way feeling and crushes aside Thomas was far from alexanders reach with his standards of himself and partners so high. Another reason to add to Alex’s list of why he should hate Thomas a slight bit more.

So, the last thing that Alex wanted to do when he stumbled into his house dropping his briefcase and other documents on his coffee table and dumping himself onto his couch for a moment of calm silence was to talk to Thomas Jefferson in any shape or form. Especially after their bickering session this morning that carried all the way over until the end of the day, and alexander will be damned if Thomas Jefferson thinks he can continue this when Alex is exhausted and win.

No chance in high heavens would Alex give him that pleasure.

With that in mind Alex reluctantly reached under himself to the breast pocket of his blazer that he hadn’t bothered to take off when he entered his house of to fish out his vibrating annoyance of a work phone. The name of the person he so didn’t want to deal with at 7 in the evening was what greeted his demanding attention even though Alex wasn’t in the mood to give it to him.

 However, this was his work phone, the only phone that Thomas had a number too, which is how Alex had intendent it to be, and therefore there was a slight, and he meant slight, chance that this call was for business rather than for round whatever of their bickering war.

‘why are you bothering me?’ Alex snapped as soon as he put the phone to his ear.

The breathless huff of a laugh that greeted him in return wasn’t stirring something within his chest. Not at all.

‘can I not just call for the pleasure of your company Alexander?’ Thomas retorted. Damn Thomas.

‘no’ was all he replied earning himself another laugh, though far louder this time.

‘and yet it is a pleasure all the same’

Alex rolled his eyes and he shifted on to his back from his front. One leg touching the floor and the other bent and resting on the opposite arm of the couch. He waited a few moments before replying again drawing out the silence just to annoy Thomas.

‘I guess listening to the sound of your own voice has finally effected your hearing, so ill repeat myself just because I’m a kind person’ he paused for dramatic effect, or you know to leave Thomas hanging either way it didn’t matter to Alex ‘why are you bothering me?’

‘you are no fun Alex, but as you so kindly asked I am bothering you because you, a work acholic and caffeine addict, haven’t yet give me any way to communicate with you outside of your work phone-‘

‘And why would i-‘

‘shhh I’m not done. As I was saying with no way other than to communicate with you outside of your outdated work phone that doesn’t not have skype installed, something that is vital for your line of work, I need to phone you to inform you to turn on your damn laptop and start up your skype so we may converse’

Alex let out a long drawn out sigh at that, head thrown back to emphasise his reluctance before he pulled himself up with a grunt shoulder pushing his phone up to his ear so that he could set up his laptop while he continues his lovely chat with his nemesis.

‘that still doesn’t answer my question to why I would want to talk to you in the first place’

It was Thomas time to sigh before he quipped back

‘you’re doing that already’

‘that’s beside the point’ Alex snapped back

‘I don’t see how- ‘

‘fine why would I want to speak to you even though I am talking to you this second you ass’

 Alex could practically hear Thomas smirk through the phone as a sense of dread filled him while he waited for the reply.

‘why thank you Alex I do have a nice ass! And here I thought you were too blind to notice’

Alex dropped his phone and groaned into his hands, and from the way he could hear Thomas cackling through the phone he had heard it and no doubt this was the reaction that he wanted from Alex

‘prick’ Alex said to himself. He didn’t particularly care whether Thomas heard him but from the way the laughing got louder and more breathless he had done.

He waited for a few minutes for Thomas to catch his breath before he picked the phone back up, he didn’t particularly want to hear someone laughing in to his ears for 5 minutes, no matter how silky the laugh was

‘so?’

‘so, what Alexander’

Alex didn’t bother to respond, instead opting to put his phone down on speaker while typing in his password to his laptop and allowing it to launch along with skype while he got up to boil the kettle for tea, because he wasn’t a caffeine addict thank you very much he just likes a lot of tea and good caffeine.

After a few minutes, Thomas exclamation of

‘ah, I see your finally online!’

Made alexander jump spilling apart of his tea on the floor and on himself as he was walking towards his dining room table

‘fuck’ he hissed settling the tea down on the coaster.

The shout of ‘Alex’ from his phone distracted him from grabbing a tea towel to wipe the tea that was undoubtedly going to create a stain and caused him to shout ‘what!’ in return as he walked towards his sitting room connected to the kitchen and paying attention to his phone once again

‘answer the damn skype call!’ was Thomas slightly irritated answer as Alex focused onto his computer screen and the missed call that was within their chat log.

He sighed before clicking the answer button to the new call greeted with an image of Thomas face framed with glasses. The room was dim in the image allowing the light of the laptop to reflect onto Thomas’s glasses, but not dim enough that he could not make out the rest of Thomas.

For once Thomas wasn’t adorning his typical long coats or blazers but was instead just in his plain black shirt, tie absent and buttoned down by 3 buttons, arm slung over the back of his padded dining room chair. In other words, Thomas was lounging and flashing his pearly whites at Alex as Alex rolled his eyes.

‘finally,’ was all Thomas said, amusement obvious in his voice as he removed his glasses.

‘you look like shit Hamilton’ he continues.

Alex rolled his eyes once again, a common occurrence when in the presence of Thomas or his voice.

‘it’s what happens when you actually do you job, something you would know would you Jefferson’

Another huff from Thomas the smirk growing across his mug face.

 ‘touché’ was all he replied.

Alex paused for a moment just looking at the camera for the time being, stuck on the idea that Thomas had accepted his jab rather than retort, unusual but it was most likely down to the fact that they were both tired despite what Alex had said. It was obvious though not as much as it was on alexander that Thomas was slightly tired with small bags appearing under his eyes clearly suggesting a lack of sleep. It was expected after all as they had been busy at work for the entire week and undouble would continue to be into the weekend at the rate.

Alex picked up his laptop keeping it in front of him as he placed it on to the table in his dining room.

‘what did you need to call me for Thomas?’ Alex inquired voice dropping into a soother tone.

 

He leaned back in his chair unbutton his top buttons as he relaxed, no longer needing to look smart within his home to make an impression.

There was another pause between them as Alex watched Thomas through the screen in the comfortable silence that they had created between them. Not an entirely new concept but strange all together when the silences occurred. They were for lack of better words pleasant and Alex wasn’t too big to admit it. He had a fondness for talking and often had to be made to shut up but when they did occur then Alex treasure them.

After a time, it seemed that Thomas became aware of a question hanging in the air before them and gave a curt answer of

 ‘Business’

It was a plausible answer and one that Alex was willing to expect. He was aware that they were always one the clock and wasn’t above admitting that he was envious of those that finished work and were officially off the clock when the work day ends. Alex loved his work wouldn’t trade it for anything but he still wished that he had some time to himself when he needed it.

The continued to idly chat about random things a nothing while Thomas got in contact with the other participants of the skype call, both relapsing into silence from time to time.

Eventually the call began between Alex Thomas Washington burr and Madison, talking about the events of the day how they could improve on their work debating from time to time, sometimes taking the occasional break as one of them went to gather tea or coffee to keep them awake as the talked further into the night.

At some point, a few of the others had joined, Thomas currently sharing a screen with his twin Lafayette and angelica and Eliza sharing another.

At this point the conversations where less about business and more idly chatter between friends as they laughed and joked.

The entire thing was pleasant and Alex couldn’t help but grin at some of the jokes bouncing between old friends mixed in with banter and terrible humour altogether.

Well it was pleasant until Thomas, admin of the group, complete asshole and a man that had stared at alexander and he stared but in turn in the moments of silence between them as they allowed others to talk around them, Jefferson kicked him from the group.

Well to be truthful Alex hadn’t expected that the first time his screen went dark and continued to the group chat message where multiple links and smiley face where littered as they had added them while talking.

Originally Alex had pulled a face frowned re-entered the chat with slight confusion and they all accepted it the likely hood it was his internet playing up ir something, until Alex looked at Thomas who was grinning like a Cheshire cat at him amusement clear in his face as he silently laughed.

Alex was less amused by Thomas antics, especially when he was re greeted with a black screen.

That fucker

There was slightly more confusion when Alex re-entered the chat with a scowl staring straight at the screen that contained Thomas smug little face

‘real mature Jefferson’

Thomas laughed a sound that Alex would of appreciated any other day but today it just served to irritate him slightly further

‘I agree’ was the answer that replied, the chat around them dying slightly as Alex’s scowl met smirk

‘Thomas…’ 

That was all he got out before he was once again greeted by black screen.

Alex took a moment to breath for a second before re-entering for the third time into the chat

‘would you stop acting like a child?’

All Alex was returned was further cackling from Thomas who evidently took too much joy from Alex’s current pre dicament as he continued to quick alex out each time he entered.

It was obvious but the brief moments that Alex had re-joined the chat that Thomas and laf found the situation hilarious while the rest where amused.

Alex though, Alex was slightly irritated at this point and about ready to throttle Thomas as he re-entered for the eight time.

‘Would you stop!’ he snapped ready to start a rant if needed

However, it was the answer that greeted him that gave him pause

‘make me’

Thomas teased accompanied but a wink and laf leaning on him for support as he laughed his ass off.

‘fine then!’

And with that he slammed the computer screen down far harsher than he should of, grabbed his shoes and coat and stormed out of his house to the car.

After all he knew where that fucker lived.

It hadn’t taken long for Alex to power walk towards Thomas and Lafayette’s shared house, he had done the walk many times before but right now the walk seemed like an eternity.

Alex white knuckled the spare key that laf had given him a few months ago, in his pocket as he stored forward, It was just his luck that it had decided to rain at the most opportune moment where he only had his work blazer for protection rather than a coat with a hood which served to only irritated him that much more and he increased his speed walk to as fast as he could.

By the time that he got to Thomas house it was safe to say that he was more than a little wet with his hair half in and out of his neat little pony tail and hanging from his face.

When he stormed his way up the steps he shoved the key rather roughly into the lock before him opening the door and effectively slamming it behind him as he dumped his coat at the door storming down the corridor and around the corner to the sound of a cackling Lafayette and a confused Thomas as laf had most likely figure out what Alex had been doing.

‘Alexander!’

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment or leave kudos.
> 
> i should hopefully be attempting the smut chapter soon -_-
> 
> Oldsephtis x


End file.
